


Echo

by Mareen7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Winter Soldier Peggy Carter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareen7/pseuds/Mareen7
Summary: Pewnego dnia Zimowy Żołnierz roztrzaskuje szybę w jego mieszkaniu, a odłamkami rozdrapuje rany, które, chociaż stare, nadal nie zdążyły się zabliźnić.





	Echo

Ręka Bucky'ego, pokryta cienką jak papirus skórą i ponaznaczana zmarszczkami, wydaje się krucha w dłoni Steve'a — jakby miała rozsypać się w proch przy mocniejszym chwycie. Sam Barnes przypomina Rogersowi relikt przeszłości pośród laboratoryjnych stołów. Kapitan potrząsa głową, mruży oczy i potem nowoczesne urządzenia na powrót formują się na szpitalną salę (idealny dowód na to, że choć Steve żyje w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, nigdy nie będzie do niego należał).  
Kapitan przygląda się Bucky'emu dłuższą chwilę, głaskając jego rękę, a potem Barnes się budzi — na zmianę otwiera i zamyka cienką linię imitującą usta, aż w końcu wydobywa się z nich chrapliwy głos:  
— Mógłbyś podać mi wodę?  
Więc Steve podaje.  
Unosi szklankę do ust Barnesa i przytrzymuje ją; ta chybocze się w jego rękach, chociaż, naprawdę, próbuje trzymać ją w twardym uścisku. Bucky bierze kilka łyków, odsuwa się i patrzy. I w tym spojrzeniu, Steve mógłby przysiąc, znów czuje intensywność dawnego kompana, żołnierza i amanta.  
*  
Wychodzi ze szpitala trzy minuty po czwartej, wyproszony przez pielęgniarki. Zanim to się dzieje, kilka razy gubi się w labiryncie korytarzy. Podeszwy butów miarowo uderzają o posadzkę, tworząc uspokajający rytm, co daje, niech to szlag, idealny moment do namysłu.  
Odwiedza Jamesa dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu, jeśli ma taką sposobność. Zwykle po prostu przy nim siedzi i czeka, aż przyjaciel się obudzi. Za każdym razem Barnes wydaje się poruszony, widząc go przy szpitalnym łóżku.  
Sporo rozmawiają, głównie o przeszłości — wspólnej przeszłości — członkach Avengers, trochę o Tarczy, ale nie za długo, bo Steve czuje się, jakby za każdym razem wyrywał Jamesowi serce. To głównie Bucky inicjuje ten temat — jak dumny ojciec opowiada o początkach organizacji, młodym Furym, niezmiennie absorbującym i niewzruszonym, Howardzie Starku, ich dawnym przyjacielu. Potem następuje chwila ciszy (jakby Bucky musiał wydostać się ze wspomnień i na nowo zaaklimatyzować w sterylnych, szpitalnych murach).  
*  
Na dom Steve'a składają się hol, mikroskopijnych rozmiarów kuchnia, taka sama łazienka, i sypialnia, wielkości kuchni i łazienki razem wziętych. Tony żartuje czasem, że, wynajmując tę klitkę, Rogers zamknął sobie wszystkie drzwi prowadzące do założenia rodziny (i może to właśnie było jego celem). Kapitan nie daje się więc namówić do zamieszkania w wieży Avengers, kuszony genialnie wyposażoną siłownią i całym piętrem do wyłącznej dyspozycji. Opiera się nawet sugestiom Pepper, co powinno zagwarantować mu nagrodę szalonego samobójcy. Brooklyn jest po prostu namiastką normalności — chociaż tak samo barwny jak reszta miasta, niesie za sobą wspomnienie domu, bójek (może raczej: cęgów) między kamieniczkami, wieczornych spacerów u boku Bucky'ego. I w tym ciasnym łóżku przy oknie Steve nie miewa snów (o czym nikomu nie mówi, chociaż jest to dla niego decydującą kwestią).  
*  
— Byłeś dzisiaj u Bucky'ego?  
Natasza przejeżdża dłonią po komodzie, a potem strzepuje kurz z opuszek palców. Steve nie wie, czy mówi to, ponieważ reszta zespołu prowadzi za jego plecami ciche rozmowy na temat jego poświęcenia sprawie stuletniego przyjaciela, czy ta myśl naszła ją przy oglądaniu zdjęć stojących na szafce.  
Na chwilę zawisa między nimi cisza; Rogers miętosi w dłoniach gazetę, kobieta przypatruje mu się, a wyraz jej twarzy jest znacznie delikatniejszy niż zwykle. Następnie Romanoff siada przy nim na łóżku i delikatnie kładzie rękę na jego dłoni.  
Steve, tylko niebiosa wiedzą, czemu, machinalnie się wzdryga — nieznacznie, ale wystarczająco, by czuła na najlżejszy impuls pani szpieg zabrała rękę i odsunęła, speszona.  
— Przepraszam, Nataszo, nie wiem, czemu...  
A potem szyba w oknie roztrzaskuje się na tysiące kawałeczków i Rogers już wie, czemu.  
*  
Przez chwilę patrzą sobie w oczy — Kapitan Ameryka i Zimowy Żołnierz — aż Steve nie zjeżdża wzrokiem nieco w dół, na wysokość piersi, i nie oddycha głęboko. Kobieta.  
Ma swoje zasady, więc gdy kobieta zadaje pierwszy cios, odpycha jej rękę znacznie delikatniej, niż zrobiłby to z mężczyzną. I to jest chyba gwoździem do jego trumny, bo niepozorna postura przeciwniczki to tylko miraż dla wielkiej siły, zdolnej powalić słonia. Jest też zaskakująco zręczna — wymieniają ciosy raz na ułamek sekundy, aż Steve nie wie, ile mija czasu — minuta czy dziesięć minut czy dziesięć lat — a po jego twarzy sączy się struga krwi. Jednocześnie lawiruje tak, by rozdzielić Nataszę i kobietę ze stalowym ramieniem (stalowym! Jakby sama tężyzna nie mogła poharatać go dostatecznie!), trochę dlatego, że Romanoff krwawi po bliskim spotkaniu z szybą, a trochę dlatego, że jego moralność wiłaby się w spazmach, gdyby do listy przewinień, obok bójki z kobietą, dodał jeszcze walkę dwoje na jedną. Zasłania się więc desperacko, jak tchórz kryje za meblami (z szafy nie ma już co zbierać), a w jego głowie pojawia się przewrotna myśl, że to trzecia kobieta, która zdolna była obrócić jego światopogląd o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Peggy powiedziałaby, że jest...  
A wtedy Zimowy Żołnierz łapie go za kołnierz i przypiera do ściany — są tak blisko, że Steve czuje oddech kobiety na swoim policzku, zapach potu wymieszanego z ciężkimi perfumami i niemal traci przytomność pod wpływem jej świdrującego spojrzenia. Ostatkiem sił wyszarpuje prawą rękę i zrywa przeciwniczce maskę.  
*  
Wszystko jest tak samo intensywne jak siedemdziesiąt lat wcześniej, chociaż ona nie ma na sobie dopasowanego, opinającego piękne kształty munduru, po ustach spływa jej krew, nie szminka, a oczy są zaszklone, zimne jak ciekły azot; spłowiałe włosy odstają we wszystkich kierunkach, poskręcane i pokryte brudem.  
Ale tak naprawdę wszystko jest takie samo. I właśnie to podobieństwo sprawia, że niemal odbiera mu dech.  
— Peggy...  
— Kim, do diabła, jest Peggy?  
*  
Kolejne wydarzenia mogłyby zmieścić się między jednym a drugim mrugnięciem — Natasza strzela prosto w plecy Carter, ale Steve przekręca agentkę i sam staje na drodze kuli; czuje, jak strzał z tak bliskiej odległości rozszarpuje mu ramię. Peggy spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy, nadal w jej mocnym uścisku, osuwa się na ziemię. Przez chwilę myśli, że Margaret przytrzymuje mu głowę, bo zaczyna sobie przypominać, ale gdy Peggy otacza go ramieniem ciaśniej i ciaśniej w zapaśniczym chwycie i zaczyna brakować mu powietrza, wie, że pomylił się kolejny raz.  
Duszność nie trwa jednak długo — Natasza odciąga od niego pannę Carter, a do mieszkania wpada Sam z gigantycznym karabinem. Zanim Steve kończy kaszleć, po Zimowym Żołnierzu nie ma już śladu.  
*  
Następne tygodnie mijają mu pod znakiem kolejnych ran — tych nowych, i rozdartych strupów sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat. Sam nie wie, czy cieszy go, że miłość jego życia wciąż żyje, tak samo młoda jak on, czy dręczy go jej stan psychiczny. I brak wspomnień.  
W końcu jest jeszcze bardziej odległa, teraz, pod warstwą wieloletnich tortur i prania mózgu, niż wtedy, w śnieżnych zaspach. To egoistyczne, Steve wie o tym, ale po dziesiątej nieudanej operacji mającej na celu sprowadzenie Carter na właściwą ścieżkę, Rogers wpatruje się w rany na swoich policzkach, podkrążone oczy i myśli, że może lepiej, żeby wciąż była martwa.  
Potem długo nie śpi, rozpamiętując, jak okropny to był pomysł. Jak w ogóle mogło mu to przejść przez myśl? To niedorzeczne. Będzie próbował dalej.  
*  
Bucky wielokrotnie próbuje wypytać go o rany, ale Steve milczy. Kolejne egoistyczne posunięcie — chce utrzymać przyjaciela w błogiej nieświadomości. Karmi go kłamstwami o gangach, złodziejach, zbuntowanych agentach; pewnego dnia wręcz dziwi się, że Bucky jeszcze się od nich nie krztusi. Steve wie, że Barnes jest świadomy jego łgarstw. I że przymyka na nie oko, chociaż musi czuć się jak zniedołężniały, stary idiota, któremu Kapitan Ameryka nie chce powierzać sekretów. Wie o tym, ale nic nie mówi.  
Jeszcze nie czas — kiedy Peggy ocknie się z transu, sama przyjdzie do szpitala.  
*  
Kiedy zbawienne przebudzenie następuje, Rogers ma ochotę zakryć oczy dłońmi i schować się w najciemniejszej, wąskiej uliczce (Kto taki? Kapitan Ameryka?). Peggy wygląda, jakby ktoś wyszarpał jej serce, łzy spływają jej po policzkach, żłobiąc w nich czarne ślady. Nie przypada do niego, nie wtula się w jego klatkę piersiową, nie całuje go długo i namiętnie, tylko ucieka. Steve goni ją i zaczyna rozumieć, że w ten oto sposób rozpoczął nowy i o wiele bardziej złożony proces — akceptację.  
O ile Peggy jako Zimowy Żołnierz używa swojego stalowego ramienia, jakby się z nim urodziła, o tyle Peggy Carter, jego Peggy, wydaje się nim brzydzić. Rogers odkrywa to, gdy wreszcie łapie ją i przyciąga do siebie, tak blisko, że stykają się na całej możliwej powierzchni ciał. Lekko pociera jej dłonie, a kobieta ze wstrętem spogląda w dół. On też kieruje tam wzrok — niemal słyszy, jak Carter ze świstem nabiera powietrza. Przytula ją więc, najdelikatniej jak się da, i szepcze:  
— Chodź ze mną do domu.  
— To nie może się udać — odpowiada mu Peggy.  
(I może ma rację.)  
*  
Gdy zajmują miejsca przy malutkim, zaścielonym obrusem w słoneczniki stołem, w powietrzu zawisa niezręczna cisza; wzrok Peggy krąży po kuchni — na krótką chwilę zatrzymuje się przy okruszkach na blacie i nożu brudnym od masła, Steve jest tego pewien, a potem kobieta po prostu wstaje i zaczyna sprzątać.  
To wydaje się tak absurdalne, że Rogers niemal przyjmuje to do wiadomości. Kolejny szalony dzień szalonego Kapitana Ameryki. Trzy ulice w gruzach, cały brooklyński oddział policji postawiony na nogi, a Zimowy Żołnierz stoi przy zlewie w jego mieszkaniu i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zmywa naczynia.  
Woda płynie uspokajająco, obijając się o metalowy zlew. Steve odchyla głowę w tył, wciąż nie przestając patrzeć. Nie mogąc uwierzyć. Całą wieczność później kobieta zakręca wodę, opiera dłonie po obu stronach zlewu, niemal wgniatając blat, i cała milutka groteska znika.  
Znów są pokonanymi żołnierzami, którzy nie potrafią znaleźć sobie miejsca.  
*  
Wieczorem Steve puka do drzwi sąsiadki, Sharon.  
— Dobry wieczór.  
— Dobry wieczór — odpowiada blondynka. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował.  
— Cóż... — zaczyna, nieco zaskoczony tym, jak szybko kobieta przejrzała jego zamiary. — Nie masz może kilku ubrań, które mogłabyś mi pożyczyć?  
Och, nie. To na pewno nie brzmiało miło i uspokajająco. Rogers czerwieni się aż po cebulki włosów, zanim następuje otrzeźwienie i wybąkuje:  
— Moja kuzynka przyleciała z Phoenix i na lotnisku zgubiła walizkę.  
— Och, no tak, oczywiście. Poczekaj tu... Albo wejdź, to zajmie tylko momencik. — Sharon otwiera szerzej drzwi, a następnie pokazuje mu salon. Potem Steve słyszy, jak krząta się po sypialni i na zmianę otwiera i zamyka szafki, wprawia w szelest foliową torbę i cicho wzdycha co jakiś czas.  
Rogers spina się nieznacznie — to chyba nieco przekracza granicę sąsiedztwa, pożyczanie ubrań prawie nieznajomemu mężczyźnie dla jego zupełnie nieznajomej kuzynki. Ale niema innego wyjścia, jest już późno i, właściwie, nie ma pojęcia, co miałby kupić Peggy. Na samą myśl o przechadzaniu się po sklepie z damskimi ubraniami i oglądaniu, co mogłoby być dobre na przyjaciółkę, oblewa go zimny pot. To byłby obłęd.  
Jest więc niezmiernie szczęśliwy, obierając od Sharon torbę pełną ubrań — dziękuje jej chyba tysiąc razy i obiecuje szybki zwrot. I znowu dziękuje, kiedy za kobietą zamykają się drzwi, ale teraz sam już nie wie, komu i za co.  
*  
Kiedy otwiera drzwi do własnego mieszkania, słyszy cichy szum radia, które Peggy chyba próbuje nastawić. W kuchni pachnie kawą.Steve przez chwilę stoi w holu, biorąc głęboki oddech, i wkracza do sypialni.  
Tak jak zakładał, kobieta toczy nierówny bój z radiem. Za każdym razem, gdy natrafia na typową dla dwudziestego pierwszego wieku piosenkę, marszczy brwi i kręci dalej. I znowu. I znów.  
— Jak dałeś radę tu wytrzymać? — Odwraca się do niego, Rogers zauważa, że jest umalowana, a włosy zaplotła w długi warkocz. — Bez dobrej muzyki. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends*?  
Chichoczą oboje. Potem oczy Peggy przenoszą się na torbę, którą trzyma w ręku, i kobieta unosi z zaciekawieniem brwi.  
— Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała się przebrać, no wiesz, w coś innego, niż...  
— Dziękuję. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. — Odbiera od niego ubrania, nadal nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
Kolejne dni są... trudnepięknedobredziwne. Steve nie potrafi jednoznacznie ich określić — w jednej chwili Peggy śmieje się z jego żartów, robi obiad i mężczyzna czuje się, jakby to właśnie była jego utopia na ziemi; jakby to tu właśnie krzyżowały się wszystkie linie szczęścia jego życia. A potem nadchodzi noc, przesycona krzykami panny Carter, i znów wraca na ziemię — jeszcze długa, długa droga.  
Ilekroć słyszy, że kobietę dręczą koszmary, siada na skraju łóżka (sam śpi na podłodze w kuchni — Peggy na pewno potrzebuje odrobiny prywatności), odgarnia mokre kosmyki z czoła agentki i bierze jej dłoń w swoją. I siedzi.  
Dużo wtedy myśli — o czym może śnić Zimowy Żołnierz? To na pewno ma coś wspólnego z praniem mózgu. I może morderstwami, niezwykle bestialskimi, o których donoszą akta TARCZY. Nie potrafi połączyć tego z wymizerowaną sylwetką przyjaciółki śpiącej na jego łóżku. Jak mogli złamać kogoś tak szlachetnego i silnego, a przy tym zatrważająco delikatnego i niewinnego? Zbrukać kogoś, kto brzydził się wojennymi zbrodniami i miał w sobie tyle miłości, że można by nią wypełnić cały Nowy Jork?  
*  
Dzień, w którym Peggy znika, paradoksalnie jest najnormalniejszy ze wszystkich, które razem przeżyli. Odwiedzają pobliskie muzeum, stare, przedwojenne kino, zahaczają też o budkę z lodami. Sporo rozmawiają. Nic nie zapowiada pustego łóżka o dwudziestej trzeciej, braku szczoteczki na umywalce i munduru w szafie. Nic.  
(A może, myśli Steve, właśnie wszystko.)  
*  
Wojna domowa jest sumą oddechów, przerwanych rytmów serca i słów rzuconych na wiatr; zapisuje się krwią na rękach bohaterów. Steve'owi na samym początku wydaje się czymś naturalnym — obrona swoich przekonań, spowodowana konfliktem interesów; idea, kontridea, argument, kontrargument, cios, sparowanie. Żyje w takim przeświadczeniu do czasu, gdy na wierzch nie wychodzi brudna prawda, a wojna nie jest już tylko walką o wolność — powoli zaczyna powlekać ją otoczka taniego melodramatu i Steve widzi, że nie ma tu wrogów i sprzymierzeńców. Są tylko bardziej lub mniej skrzywdzeni przyjaciele.  
Gdy to do niego dociera, on i Peggy są już na nogach, chwilę chwiejąc się w dziwnym uścisku. Nie ma odwagi, by spojrzeć w oczy Tony'ego. Powoli, wspierając się wzajemnie, Kapitan Ameryka i Zimowy Żołnierz odchodzą, odprowadzani przeszywającym spojrzeniem Iron Mana.  
Przez dłuższy czas Rogers nie ma pojęcia, dokąd ciągnie go Peggy. Poruszają się bocznymi uliczkami, raz nawet przed oczami miga im ten dzieciak Tony'ego, ale się nie zatrzymują.  
— Dokąd idziemy? — pyta, ale nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi; Peggy nawet nie zwraca głowy w stronę Rogersa, tylko mocniej zaciska rękę na jego pasie (od kilku godzin Steve wyraźnie kuleje, a po starciu z Tonym ledwo powłóczy nogami) i przyspiesza krok. Cóż, myśli mężczyzna, dowie się, kiedy tam dotrą.  
*  
(A kiedy już są na miejscu, Steve wie, że opór nic nie da. Peggy wybrała bezpieczne dla wszystkich wyjście — a przynajmniej taka jest oficjalna wersja. Panna Carter się boi, zwłaszcza po tym, co zaszło; boi się, że niesie za sobą śmierć i zniszczenie, nawet teraz, gdy odzyskała pamięć. Nie wierzy, że uda jej się żyć z brzmieniem morderstwa najlepszego przyjaciela, zwłaszcza tak blisko jego młodszej wersji. Steve wie, że opór nic nie da, ale i tak walczy — jak zawsze — i, jak to zwykle w kwestii Peggy bywa, ponosi porażkę.)  
*  
Stoją w laboratorium, a zewsząd otaczają ich inkubatory. Naukowcy, ze swoim papierowym współczuciem, pozwalają Peggy wybrać ten, w którym zostanie zahibernowana.  
Kobieta od kilku minut błądzi ręką po szkle, przejeżdża po setkach plastikowych guzików i kabli, krąży od jednego do drugiego końca sali. Potem wybiera inkubator niemal w centrum pomieszczenia — zdaniem Steve'a to jej ostatnia egoistyczna zachcianka, a może, zastanawia się po krótkim rozważaniu, próba ukrycia się w labiryncie.  
— Tutaj będzie idealnie, nie sądzisz?  — Nie, nie sądzi, by gdziekolwiek było, ale kiwa potwierdzająco głową. Gdy dostrzega, że Peggy wykonuje ruch w stronę drzwi, prawdopodobnie po to, by nie przedłużać nieuniknionego i zawołać któregoś z naukowców, mówi:  
— Wciąż jesteś mi winna taniec.  
Kobieta zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, długi warkocz faluje pod wpływem tego gwałtownego ruchu, Mężczyzna niemal słyszy, jak Margaret wciąga powietrze, by potem odwrócić się i powoli do niego podejść.  
Ręka Peggy zaciska się na jego ramieniu z nieco większą niż to potrzebne mocą, jakby kobieta zapomniała już, co znaczy łagodny dotyk; szybko zauważa swój błąd i po kolei odrywa palce. Steve jednak przyciąga ją bliżej — jedna dłoń na talii, druga skrywa chłód metalu — i próbuje złapać jej błądzące spojrzenie.  
Kiedy mu się to udaje, są lata czterdzieste; w powietrzu czuć zapach cygar i ciężkich, piżmowych perfum, a do ich uszu dobiega In The Mood Glenna Millera. Na początku, ignorując muzykę, kołyszą się lekko w przód i w tył. Potem, coraz szybciej i szybciej — włosy Peggy falują, Rogers chowa w nich twarz — żadne nie panuje już nad swoimi ruchami. Chociaż próbują, naprawdę, naprawdę próbują, nie przypominają zakochanych. Są jak para żołnierzy — stawiają mocne, pewne kroki, Carter raz po raz nawet prowadzi — ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku Steve jest szczęśliwy jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Muzyka w ich głowach cichnie wraz z ostatnim krokiem; oboje patrzą na swoje ciężkie, wojskowe buty (już nie trzewiki i pantofle), Peggy opuszcza stalowe ramię, ale nie podnosi wzroku. Przez chwilę trwają w bezruchu. Rogers stoi z twarzą we włosach Peggy — wdycha zapach popiołu i lekko wyczuwalną woń wiśni — aż ta nie odsuwa się i nie zmusza go tego samego. Przypatrują się sobie, oboje tak samo zmęczeni i brudni, i Steve dochodzi do wniosku, że Margaret czeka na pożegnanie.  
Tylko że w tej chwili Kapitan Ameryka na nowo staje się mizernym chłopcem z Brooklynu i nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.  
(Peggy Carter odchodzi bez pożegnania)  



End file.
